Compartido
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: No es mió, no es tuyo. Es compartido. sasu/naru/saku


Compartido

No es mió, no es tuyo. Es compartido.

sasunaru

Compartir: Tenerlo o usarlo en común dos o más personas.

____

Tomó otro trago mas de su champagne, ligeramente dulce y, conociendo a su padre, la mas cara de el mercado licorero. El liquido le quemo la garganta y, por quinta vez, se convenció a si mismo de levantar la cabeza y seguir con la aburrida platica de los amigos de sus padres sobre el lugar del cual exportaron su lo-que-sea y alardeando de una manera pasivo-agresiva sobre los ingresos de sus corporaciones. ¡El tenía 27 años, debería estar trabajando y ganándose la vida! No escuchando a esos dinero-maníacos.

-¿Tu que opinas Sasuke?-escucho a su padre decirle mientras le miraba regañándole en silencio. El Uchiha tenía una respuesta que nunca fallaba cuando se perdía la conversación a los ojos de su padre.

-Los ingresos de Uchiha Corp. Van en aumento año con año-los amigos de sus padre, hombres regordetes que le recordaban a enormes focas multimillonarias, asintieron y se miraron entre ellos, Sasuke estaba a salvo. Su padre, en cambio, le miro mal, de nuevo, como siempre.

Detrás de el hombre delante de el pudo ver a Itachi parado junto a Yahiko.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Termino su champagne de un trago y se levanto ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

-Disculpen, caballeros-dijo en el tono mas formal que pudo y camino hacia la pareja, su hermano rodó lo ojos y continuo la platica con una de las hijas de los magnates presentes mientras Yahiko le saludaba. Sintió como alguien le llamaba a su espalda-. Sakura, un gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo Sasuke. Naruto fue al baño, llevaba todo el viaje diciendo que no aguantaba-dijo riendo-, ese tonto. Le dije que fuera antes pero supongo que es demasiado terco.-Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y salio en camino al baño.

Ahí estaba Naruto, con la puerta entre abierta, lavándose las manos. Se aseguro de que el pasillo estuviera desierto y entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta con seguro, Naruto salto y le golpeo por haberlo espantado.

-¡Estúpido!-Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado y, tomándolo por las solapas del saco lo pego contra la pared.

-No fuiste el miércoles, como acordamos-dijo besándolo-. No respondiste mis llamadas-otro beso-. ¿Qué te pasó? Incluso creí que no ibas a venir.

-Sasuke…-Naruto quito la cabeza cuando el otro intento besarle mas hondamente.- N-no creo que podamos… seguir con esto.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… lo siento.

El rubio le dio un último beso, casto, y salio del baño dejando a Sasuke sonrojado y confundido. Se miro al espejo, una figura pálida y ojerosa le retorno la mirada. _"¿Qué miras, cuernudo?"_ se pregunto a su mismo, la respuesta llego a si mismo casi al instante. _"Patético."_

Al llegar a la sala pudo notar como estaba Yahiko en la tarima golpeando un cuchillo contra su vaso de champagne y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Inmediatamente se acerco a la multitud expectante.

Naruto subió a la tarima, seguido por Sakura, ambos con un vaso de líquido color caramelo.

-Como todos saben eh hecho el brindis de esta fiesta los últimos cuatro años. Mi padre, Minato-dijo señalando a su padre, quien subió su copa-, y el padre de mi mejor amigo, Fugaku-esta vez señalo a ambos y un par de aplausos se escucharon-, han sido mejores amigos toda su vida, al igual que Sasuke y yo, por lo tanto estoy feliz de anunciarles dos noticias de extrema importancia para mi… la primera es la compra mutua de acciones Namikaze-Uzumaki y Uchiha Corp. Uniendo así a estas dos grandes empresas-todo el mundo estallo en aplausos-, la segunda,-esta vez tomo la mano de Sakura- quiero anunciar mi compromiso.

Sasuke levanto la vista, antes perdida en su copa-mala costumbre la que se le estaba haciendo- y pudo notar como Naruto le miraba. Los aplausos, las risas, las voces. Todo se hizo distante y, por un instante, solo quedaron el y Naruto en el salón.

Todo regreso cuando el rubio quito la mirada de su persona, el sonido y la realidad le dieron vértigo.

***

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase-Naruto apareció detrás de la puerta.

-Venia a despedirme-Sasuke bufó-pero creo que mejor me hubiera quedado abajo.

-¿Por qué crees que subí a mi habitación, Naruto? ¿Para así verte la cara cuando quisieras venir y pensar en el pedazo de mentiroso que eres?

-¿Mentiroso? Ahora yo soy el mentiroso.-grito el rubio, enfurecido.

-¿Quién es el que va todos los miércoles y viernes a mi oficina a "ver cosas de la empresa" y termina con su mejor amigo jodiendolo y luego llega a casa con su novia y le dice que los ingresos están bien?-se había parado y caminado hacia Naruto, que solo retrocedía.

-Al menos yo no vivo en una mentira, Sasuke. ¡Sabias que esto iba a pasar! ¡Desde la primera vez te dije que esto no iba a ser para siempre!

-¡Dijiste que me amabas!-Naruto rompió en llanto mientras, con los dedos blancos por el esfuerzo, se agarraba fuertemente el saco.

-¡¡Mentía, Sasuke, mentía!! ¡¡Eh mentido todo este tiempo!! ¡¡No te amo a ti, no amo a Sakura!!

-Mírame a los ojos…-Naruto seguía prendado del piso.- ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!

-¡¡¡NO-TE-AMO!!!-dijo mientras ambos se perdían en los colores de sus irises.

-¿Entonces por que eh? ¿Por qué lo hacíamos?

-¿Placer? Por qué te quiero Sasuke, como mi mejor amigo en este mundo desde que tengo uso de memoria te quiero, y no quiero verte sufrir por que yo soy egoísta y no amo a nadie más que a mi mismo. Lo intente, enserio. Pero no eres más que mi amigo.

-¿Y por que te casas con _ella_?

-Me lo dices como si te perteneciera, Sasuke. Yo no soy tuyo, yo no soy de ella… soy…-dijo intentando acertar con la metáfora.

-¿Compartido?

-Se podría decir-Sasuke le miro en silencio y Naruto salio de la habitación sin decir más.

El pelinegro golpeo la pared… lo que mas le molestaba no era que Naruto le hubiera engañado y ultrajado así. Lo que mas le molestaba es que tuviera razón.

El sabía que eso no duraría para siempre.

El sabía que no era de ella.

El sabía que no era suyo.

El sabía que era compartido.


End file.
